What Happens In Georgia Doesn't Stay In Georgia
by LEVI0SA
Summary: SET IN 1x11 BLOODLINES - Damon and Elena take a road trip together and take their relationship..  to the next level. But what will happen when they return to Mystic Falls?  RATED  M FOR SMUT AND PROFANITY.
1. Chapter 1

Elena awoke to the soft sound of a car engine running. She could hear the faint sound of the radio and someone tapping their fingers against the steering wheel. Her head hurt, but she couldn't figure out how. She tried moving her head from side to side, but if anything that just made it worse. She opened her eyes and took in the countryside around her peacefully. Wait hold up, _countryside_?That couldn't be right, there was no countryside in Mystic Falls. She turned her head to the other side alert and a little confused, and became even more so when she saw who was driving.

"Damon?" she asked rubbing her eyes and wondering if this was a dream.

"Good morning sunshine," he said, his trademark smirk on his lips as usual.

"W-what happened? Where are we?" she asked sitting up straighter and attempting to remember what had happened the previous night. She'd told Stefan she loved him, they'd made love and... and she'd found that picture. It had confused it, it still did.. She remembered getting in her car and driving home and... nothing.

"We're in Georgia, and you got in a car accident last night. I saved you. No need to thank me."

"Wait, what? Georgia? As in _Atlanta_ Georgia?"

"Thats the one."

"Pull over. Damon, pull over right _now._" she said sternly.

"Ugh, I preferred you when you were asleep." he said reluctantly pulling over.

Elena got out of the car and keeled over. Damn, her head _really_ hurt. She felt his arms brace around her, prepared to catch her if she fell. She looked up at the concern in his face and mouthed "I'm fine". He let her go and retreated to prop himself up on the wooden fence.

"Why're we in Georgia?" she finally asked turning round and crossing her arms.

"Consider it a roadtrip." he said easily.

"I consider it kidnapping" she muttered under her breath, "Listen, I can't be in Georgia. I have school and nobody knows where I am!"

"Well I hate to break it to you Elena, but you _are _in Georgia. School won't mind if you miss a few days, I mean when was the last time you missed a day of school? First grade? And about that 'nobody knows where I am' they do. You texted your aunt before we left. Okay, okay thats a lie" he admitted when he saw her accusing glare, "I took your phone and sent her a very convincing text about how you were staying at Bonnie's for the night and you'd be back tomorrow. So theres really nothing to worry about. I could always _make _you agreeable." he said, signalling her bare neck.

Elena clutched at her neck, remembering how she'd taken her vervain necklace off the night before after finding that picture. She was about to tell Damon off for threatning her but was cut off by her cell phone ringing. She searched her clothes for it but couldn't find it. She looked up at the cellphone in Damon's hand accusingly.

"Thats my phone." she said reaching out for it and glaring at him.

"I told you I took it," he said innocently, answering her phone, "Elena's phone,"

"Give me that!" she said lunging for it but he simply moved away and shook his finger at him making a tutting noise.

_"Damon? What are you doing with Elena's phone? Where is she? Is she okay?" _she heard Stefan's worried voice say on the other end. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Oh hey baby brother. Elena and I have decided to take a road trip," he said casually causing Elena to snort.

_"What? Put Elena on the phone right now!"_ Damon rolled his eyes and held the phone out to Elena but she shook her head and pushed it back towards him.

"Well well well, it seems like Elena doesn't want to talk to you."

_"Damon I swear to God if you lay so much as one finger on her I will kill you."_

"I've heard that threat before. Don't worry your pretty little head brother, I'll take _good_ care of Elena." he said, throwing a suggestive wink her way, "Now go back to being your broody self because I'm getting bored. Goodbye." he said, hanging up the phone and cutting off Stefan's protests.

"So, trouble in paradise?" he asked, lifting his left eyebrow up and handing her her cell phone back.

"Don't act like you care. Just take me home, please." she pleaded.

"No can do Elena, we're so close. C'mon give me _one_ good reason why you should go home. You need a break. Just for five minutes. _Five minutes Elena_" he said holding her shoulders and making her look up at him.

Elena sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she wasn't gonna win this argument.

"Five minutes. But you have to promise me one thing: Don't use that weird compulsion thingy on me. I'm not doing anything I don't want to. Okay?"

"Agreed. But if you want to, then I can't get in trouble. Right?"

"I guess. Can I trust you?" she asked doubtfully.

"C'mon, get in the car." he said walking around to his side of the car and waiting for her. She rolled her eyes and slid in the car.

* * *

><p>After another hour of driving and one stop at a gas station to get Elena food, they arrived at the destination.<p>

"Wait, you brought me to a _bar? _I'm not old enough, they won't let me in."

"Sure they will. Come on." he said waltzing in the bar like he owned the place. Elena had to run to keep up with him, but she regretted it the minute she stepped into the bar to see Damon locking lips with the barmaid. And it wasn't just any peck on the cheek kiss, it was a full blown frenchie. Elena felt something stir inside her stomach, _jealousy._ No, no that wasn't it. She was just angry with him for bringing her. It couldn't be jealousy.

Elena was brought back to earth by Bree's hug. She let her arms hang loose at her sides and looked at Damon as if to say "who the hell is this woman and why is she hugging me?" Damon smirked at her and signalled her to follow him to the bar. Bree let her go and walked behind the bar as Elena hopped up on the bar stool next to Damon.

"So how'd you two know eachother?" asked Elena feeling a little awkward.

"Oh Damon and I go waaay back. He was my lover in college. He is good in the sack aint he?" asked Bree looking at Damon appreciatively.

"I rocked your world." said Damon at the same time as Elena said "Oh no it's not... we're not..."

"Honey, if it hasn't happened yet it will. Anyway, drinks? food?" she asked.

"I'll have a beer, and she'll have a coke and a hamburger." said Damon answering for her.

"Actually, I'll have a beer too." said Elena defiantly. She rolled her eyes at Damon's incredulous look and said "I used to be fun. I miss it. Whats one night?"

* * *

><p>Elena was just beating the whole bar at a game of pool when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and picked up.<p>

"Heeeey Aunt Jenna! 'Sup?" she asked slurring.

"Elena, are you drunk?"

"Huh? One sec Jenna, it's really loud in here I can't hear you." said Elena stepping outside.

"Elena, where the hell are you? You told me you were at Bonnies, but Bonnie just called and asked where you were. Now you either tell me what the hell is going on or you're grounded."

"Listen Jenna, I can't talk right now. I'll explain it all when I get back okay? okay." she said hanging up before Jenna could protest, seeing a strange man approaching her.

* * *

><p>Damon was drinking his beer when he realized Elena wasn't there. He got up and searched the bar, the restroom before finally going outside. When he found out she wasn't out there either he started to get worried. He started to get <em>really<em> worried when he found her phone on the ground near his feet.

"Elena?" he called walking around to the back of the bar and searching for her. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her. His relief was shortlived though.

"Damon don't, it's a trap!" he heard her scream before he was shot in the leg and fell to the ground. He then felt someone kicking him and felt more bullets go into him. He could hear Elena screaming but it didn't seem to change anything.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked the man standing over him.

"You don't even remember me!" said the guy incredulously kicking Damons head to shut him up. When he proceeded to pour gasoline over him Damon thought this really was it. Until he heard her.

"Wait, don't. Please, please don't. I don't know what he did to you but don't lower yourself to his level." pleaded Elena, tears streaming down her face.

"He killed my girlfriend. They were friends and he killed her out of cold-blood." said the guy in anguish pouring more gasoline over him and lighting a match.

"No don't!" screamed Elena her eyes wide, "Lexi was your girlfriend? But Lexi was good. She told me that when it was real you couldn't walk away. Don't lower yourself to his level, be the better man. _Please!"_ she screamed the last bit.

The man looked torn but giving Damon a final kick he said to him "You're lucky to have her," and turned to Elena "You.. Not so much." and sped off.

Elena ran up to Damon the tears still running down her cheeks and cradled his head to her chest checking him for wounds.

"Elena sweetheart, I need you to let me go so I can take us to a motel and get cleaned up." said Damon finally.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I.. Are you okay? I thought I was going to lose you." she said, wiping the tears away and standing up.

"I will be. It'll take more than a vengeful vampire to get rid of me" he joked, trying to make light of the situation. Elena didn't look amused so he stood up and started walking back to the bar, Elena trailing alongside him.

"Hey listen, just wait in the car for a few minutes. I'll be right back I just have to say goodbye to Bree." he said when they got to the car. Elena wanted to protest but instead just nodded and got into the car.

He was back within minutes and she breathed a sigh of relief and let him in.

"Are you sure you can drive? I will if you want." she said.

"I'm fine, seriously. Stop worrying Elena" he smirked. His smirk faltered a little when he saw her eyes lingering on his lips.

* * *

><p>He got a hold of himself and set the car in drive and they drove along without saying much to eachother, mainly because Elena was singing along to the radio.<p>

When they arrived at the motel he sped out of the car and opened her door. She looked up at him as he closed it behind her and she was in the middle of the car and his body.

She got on her tiptoes and slid her hands around his neck and kissed him without thinking, taking him completely by surprise. It didn't last long.

He pressed her up against the car and entangled his hands in her hair kissing her with a passion she'd never recieved from Stefan. She brushed her tongue against his bottom lip demanding entrance which he granted. Their tongues battled for dominance for a few seconds before she gave in to Damons. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before a car horn beeping at them and wolf-whistling brought Damon back down to earth.

He pulled away from her slightly, resting his forehead on hers. Elena made a sound that sounded a lot like a moan, and tried to recapture his lips.

"Elena, I'd love to continue this, but a) we both smell like gasoline and b) theres a motel about 5 yards away from us, and I think you'd be a lot more comfortable there." he said quietly, lowering his hands as he spoke.

It took his words to make Elena realize what she was doing and more importantly _who she was doing it with_. So why didn't she regret it? It was like her body had a mind of it's own and her head had no say in what happened from here on out. She blamed it on the large amount of tequila she'd consumed that night.

Instead of pushing him away she nodded and pulled him towards the motel as quickly as she could. He got to the check in counter and got them a room.

"Wait, theres only one bed." she said as they entered the room.

"It's the only thing they had left" he said smirking, which made her know he was lying, "if you'd prefer it I'll sleep on the floor"

Elena blushed "Don't be stupid.. Just stick to your side."

"Fine" Damon pouted, "So do you wanna shower first? Or we could save water and shower together.." he said winking. Elena rolled her eyes and decided to play a little game with him.

She pushed off one strap of her t-shirt, and then the other and pulled it over her head as she walked away. Then she unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid them down her legs. She turned behind her and winked at Damon and walked into the bathroom leaving the door open.

She'd expected him to join her a few minutes later, but he never did. She didn't know why but she felt kind of disappointed. She walked back into the bedroom after her shower wearing a towel and scowled when she saw him sprawled out watching the TV, until she noticed the bulge in his pants. She smirked and cleared her throat, even though she knew he knew she was there. He looked up at her and let his eyes look all over her with just her towel on. Elena felt hot. It was like he was making love to her with his eyes. He could smell her arousal and smirked getting off the bed.

"Don't get too excited yet, princess. You've got a long night ahead of you," he whispered in her ear, trailing his hands down her sides slowly before walking into the bathroom.

Elena shook herself and swore to herself she wouldn't let anything else happen between her and Damon tonight. It didn't matter than she didn't know if she was still with Stefan or not, she owed him more than that. Even though he'd lied to her. But, damn, if he looked at her like that one more time she didn't know if she'd be able to control herself. He was singlehandedly the most beautiful man she'd ever seen and probably ever would see. And anyway, what happened in Georgia stayed in Georgia right?...

* * *

><p>When Damon returned after his shower, Elena was already under the covers watching TV. He could see the towel she was wearing previously hung up over a chair. His cock hardened when he thought of her naked body under those sheets.. She looked up at him and patted the bed next to her. He smirked and dropped his towel, satisfied with the way her mouth opened into a perfect 'o' shape, and climbed into bed next to her.<p>

"So, what're we watching?" asked Damon casually.

It took Elena a few minutes to answer, she was too busy taking in his body, and when she did she stuttered, "I uh... I'm not sure." she answered truthfully.

He looked down at her and smirked when he saw she was looking at his lips again.

He leaned towards her slowly, giving her the chance to pull away. When she didn't he took it as a sign, and pressed his lips against hers softly. She replied enthusiastically, practically throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him with all she had.

He lifted her up so she was straddling him and started trailing kisses from her mouth down to her neck down to her breasts. He lathed the perfect mounds with his tongue and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it repeatedly whilst rubbing the other between his thumb and forefinger.

Elena moaned and grinded against his erection. He smirked and moved down her body and started kissing and touching everywhere but _there._

She slammed her hips up in frustration and he obliged, pulling that tiny little bundle of nerves into his mouth and sucking and licking it until she was almost over the edge. He thrust two fingers into her and started moving them in a 'come hither motion' sending her over the edge. She whimpered and moaned his name and pulled him up to her by his hair, capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

He pulled away slightly and leant his forehead on hers and made her look at him. When she did, he thrust into her filling her to the hilt making her scream his name.

"Damon... Move..." she moaned, rocking her hips around him.

He obliged, setting a slow but firm pace inside her, pulling almost all the way out before slamming all the way back in again.

"Faster..." she moaned, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts. He held her hips and set a furious pace, until she reached oblivion. When she came down from her high she kissed him wherever she could reach saying breathlessly between kisses:

"Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou." Why should she thank him for something that was to be expected? he thought a little confused.

"Baby, i'm not done with you yet." he said smirking and flipping her over onto her stomach.

"Put your hands on the headboard and get on your knees" he demanded. She did as quick as she could excited. She'd never been taken in this position before. He could tell as he leant over her back and kissed her neck, positioning himself at her entrance.

They both groaned as he pushed in slowly. She gripped the headboard tightly as he started thrusting in and out quickly. He reached to where they were joined so intimately and started rubbing her little bud in circles. That sent her over the edge, and as she tightened around him he spilled his seed deep inside her.

He pulled out of her and she moaned as she felt the loss, and rolled over to lay where he'd originally been.

It took a few minutes for Elena to realize she was still on her hands and knees, and she laid down slowly, still coming down from her high.

"That was..." Elena couldn't find an adjective to express the amount of pleasure he'd just given her.

"I know." agreed Damon pulling her closer to him and she laid her head on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: <strong>I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Next chapter will be up either sometime over the next 2-3 days. Review please and tell me what you want to happen next! - LEVI0SA. 3


	2. Chapter 2

When Elena awoke the next day her head hurt. She tried to open her eyes and closed them instantly when she saw the sunshine coming through the window. She felt a hard chest under her cheek and she warily looked up as the events of last night came back to her slowly. When her biggest fears were confirmed she sat up rapidly, only to lay back down after getting headrush. She tried again slower, this time successful. She took in her surroundings: a shabby motel room. She attempted to get out of bed, but the arm around her waist only tightened. She looked back at Damon, sure he was awake, but the way his chest rose and fell told her he wasn't. It was just instinct. She pried his arm away gently, picked up her cell phone and padded towards the bathroom. She flipped it up to find 12 missed calls: 5 from Stefan, 3 from Jenna, 2 from Caroline, 1 from Jeremy and 1 from Bonnie. She deleted the ones from Stefan and dialed Caroline, knowing she would be with Bonnie.

"Elena! Where the fuck are you? We've been so worried. Bonnie tried to cover for you but it was too late. Stefan said you left with Damon! Please tell me he's got it wrong." burst Caroline quickly.

"Caroline, calm down. Breeeathe," coaxed Elena, "I'm in Georgia.. with Damon," she mumbled the last words.

"You're kidding? What happened?" asked Caroline excitedly.

"Nothing happened.. Well _something_ happened, but I can't exactly tell you right now.. He's asleep."

"OHMIGOD! YOU SLEPT WITH HIM, DIDN'T YOU?" squealed Caroline.

"Shh! I'll talk to you at school tomorrow, okay? Can you just let Jenna know I'm okay and I'll be home later tonight?"

"Of course. I can't believe you! Does this mean the old Elena is back because I-" Elena hung up before Caroline could finish that sentence.

Elena sighed and looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced. She had what most people called sex hair, her eyes were bloodshot and her lips were swollen. She ran her fingers through her hair and washed her face with water in an attempt to look presentable and after about 5 minutes gave up and walked back into the bedroom.

She was surprised to see Damon with his eyes open, staring at the ceiling and winced as she thought that Caroline's screaming might've woken him up.

"Uh.. Hi," she said nervously, wearing a robe she'd found in the bathroom.

Damon looked over to her and scowled when he saw the robe, "I much preferred you without all the material..."

Elena blushed deeply, "About that... We need to talk."  
>Damon rolled his eyes and sat up, "Alright, but I already know what you're going to say."<p>

Elena perched herself awkwardly on the edge of the bed and looked at him, "I, uh, think we should forget about last night. We were drunk," well _I_ was drunk, she thought, "and it was stupid. Right?"

"You can forget it if you can Elena," he said, getting up and pulling on some black jeans he'd gone to get while Elena was sleeping. He gestured to the pile of clothes next to the TV, "I guessed your sizes" he shrugged.

They got dressed in silence, Damon paid for the room and they were off, on the most awkward car ride in history.

* * *

><p>Elena was relieved when Damon finally turned up her road. That'd been the <em>longest <em>car ride she'd ever had. She unbuckled her seat belt and turned towards Damon, "Well.. Thanks for this weekend," she said tenatively. Damon smirked and didn't reply, instead speeding out of the car to open her door. She stumbled as she got out, right into his arms. She looked up at him as his arms rested on her hips to steady her, and his gaze was smoldering. He tilted her chin up and kissed her roughly, sliding his tongue in her mouth. Elena couldn't help it, and she kissed him back with equal passion, moaning as his tongue entered her mouth. He pulled away after a few minutes and Elena was panting. "Go ahead and forget about _that._" he said, before getting back in the car and driving off.

Elena stared after him, the ache in her core starting up again. She shook herself and started to walk towards the door.

Before Elena could put her key in the door, it was flung open by a very pissed off Aunt Jenna.

"You've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do," she said pulling Elena in the house, "Now start doing it."

Elena contemplated lying, but considering how well that'd turned out last time it wasn't an option. "I went on a road trip" she said simply.

"With who?" asked Jenna narrowing her eyes.

Elena sighed. She'd really hoped she wouldn't ask that. "Uh, with... Damon," she muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"With Damon!" said Elena quickly.

"Stefan's brother Damon? Why?" asked Jenna incredulously.

"Well, I'm sure you know already, I totaled my car. I'd just got into a huge fight with Stefan," she winced at the memory, "and I was upset. I wasn't looking where I was going. My car rolled off the road. Thankfully Damon was near and he helped me. I just needed to get away. I'm sorry." said Elena pleadingly,

Jenna softened. "Well.. You're grounded," she relented, signalling the end of the conversation.

"Of course," said Elena walking up the stairs slowly. She knew what was waiting for her in her bedroom and she wasn't prepared to face him yet so instead she tiptoed into Jeremy's room where he was still sleeping and walked into the joint bathroom. She turned the shower on and stepped into it. She intended to wash everything away: the fight with Stefan, her killer hang over, her night with Damon... her kiss with Damon..." she felt the ache start up between her legs again and she scrubbed harder, feeling dirty.

* * *

><p>After at least an hour in the shower, she decided she had to come out sometime so she turned the taps off, rung her hair and pulled a towel around her firmly. She sighed and built up all her courage, and walked into her bedroom where he was waiting for her, looking out the window.<p>

"Stefan." she said coldly, pulling the towel around her tighter as all of her anger came back.

"Elena, you're okay!" he said turning around rapidly and walking towards her, checking her over.

"I was. What do you want?"

Stefans smile faltered as he remembered the whole reason they'd got into a fight that night, "I needed to explain."

"I don't wanna hear it. How the fuck do you plan to explain that picture? Is that all I ever was to you? A replica of your old love, because she's gone? I can't believe you!" she yelled.

"Elena, calm down. Please, calm down. You are not Katherine. Although you look alike, you're completely different. Katherine was cold, manipulative and didn't care about anyone else. You, however, are warm, kind and put everyone elses feelings above your own. Thats why I love you, not because you look like Katherine."

His words caught her off guard and she softened slightly, "Why do I look like her?" she demanded.

"I... Elena, you're not ready."

"I think I'll decide that for myself. _Why do I look like her?"_

"You were adopted." he said, stepping forward in case she fainted or something.

"I... What? How do you know?"

"It was hard, I mean your dad was a doctor and he was there when the birth certificates were signed, but I dug deeper and I found out. I'm so sorry Elena, I truly am." he said helplessly.

"Stefan.. I need to be alone. I'll talk to you tomorrow... Please, go." she said, not comprehending his words.

"I love you. I'm so sorry." he said as he left the way he came in, through the window.

Elena collapsed on her bed and thought of everything that'd happened in the past two days, a little overwhelmed.

* * *

><p>Elena was walking into school the next day when Caroline flew right at her.<p>

"SPILL SPILL SPILL SPILL SPILL!" she exclaimed excitedly, Bonnie coming up behind her and joining in.

"Guys, calm down! I have to go to class, I'm already late. Meet me outside after school okay? We can go to The Grill and I'll tell you everything." said Elena, moving back.

"Ugh, fine!" pouted Caroline, letting Elena pass.

When Elena got to class, all the seats were taken aside from the one in the back next to... Stefan. _Great_ she thought rolling her eyes mentally. The teacher looked at her annoyed and gestured that she sit down. She walked to the back of the class slowly and sat down next to Stefan, not returning his warm smile.

"Elena, can we talk?" he whispered.

"Not right now." she whispered back.

Stefan sighed but sat back in his seat, focusing on the teacher.

When the bell rang, Elena attempted to get out of class before he could catch her, to no avail.

"Elena, wait! We need to talk!" he said running after her, attracting some stares from the rest of the school.

"Fine, what do you want." she said stopping at her locker and staring at him.

"I'm truly sorry about Katherine, I- I'll never lie to you again. I promise. I just want things to go back to the way they were before" he said, looking at her hopefully.

Elena closed her locker and looked at him with her hands on her hips, "Things can't just go back to how they were before. I need some time. I think it's best if we're just friends right now. It's a lot to take in Stefan," she said, pretending it was all because of the picture. The truth was, she couldn't stop thinking about Damon.

"Okay, thats understandable. Um, can you swing by the Boarding House tonight? You left some school books, and I didn't know if you needed them.." he said.

_Boarding House = Damon_, thought Elena. "Uh, sure. I'll be there." she said as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>After her lunch with the girls, which included alot of squealing and 'ohmigods' from Caroline, Elena set off in the direction of the Boarding House. When she got there she knocked on the door, instead of letting herself in like normal. She waited for about five minutes before opening the door and walking into the parlour. "Stefan?" she asked, a little confused.<em> He'd said he would be here! <em>she thought annoyed. She turned around about to leave, and just about had a heart attack when she saw who was standing about two inches away from her. She took a step back, "D-Damon," she stammered, "Can't you just say hello like a normal person? Why do you always feel the need to sneak up on me?" she asked.

"Your reaction." he smirked taking a step towards her, "Looking for someone?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Your brother." she said coldly. She thought she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, but then thought she must've imagined it because it was gone in the next second.

"Not here. Anything else?"

"He said he would be. I left some books here." she said, trying to decide whether to just leave or stay and wait for Stefan.

"He left about half an hour ago, seemed like he was in a rush. If you wanna wait, I'm quite the entertainer. But you already know that," he winked, closing the space between them.

"I- I have to go," she said, not making any effort to step away from him. If anything she leaned closer. He smirked, and leant down to kiss her stopping a short distance from her mouth. "Just say the word," he whispered on her lips. Elena felt her resolve evaporate, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. That was all the encouragement Damon needed. He pulled her flush against him, and tangled his hands in her hair forcing her mouth open with his tongue. He backed her up to the couch and laid her down on it and climbed ontop of her, still kissing. She ran her fingers up the inside of his shirt, feeling his abs and went to work on the buttons. Something in their kiss changed, becoming more urgent as he pulled her top over her head and she practically ripped all the buttons in her effort to get them off as fast as she could. It was only when she heard a loud bang coming from outside that she was shocked out of the dreamland that was Damon. She pulled away, realizing what she was doing, shocked.

"What?" he mumbled, trying to recapture her lips.

"I can't do this. This is wrong." she said, trying to slide out from underneath him. _Yet so right_, she thought briefly.

"Hearing you classify this as 'wrong' makes me want you even more." he said, pressing his crotch against her thigh to prove his point. He was rock hard.

She wriggled out from underneath him, slightly regretful, and tried to find her top. _Stefan could've walked in at any moment_, she though guiltily. She found her top and pulled it on.

"I'm sorry. I'll.. see you around." she said trying not to look at his perfectly toned upper body and the bulge in his pants.

Damon didn't answer, instead walking around her to get another glass of scotch as if nothing had happened. He waved slightly, and she walked away, still feeling slightly wobbly.


End file.
